User blog:BIONICLEToa/April Update! Hooray!
Hey, guys! I am back with another update, but not on MOCs. Today it is solely on the plans I have for CBW for the future! Lets-a get started! What has been going on. I am currently working on three projects at the moment: The Chronicles of Fa (my primary objective), Knights of the Malatic (the one I rarely work on), and Arise of Darkness (the one that is worked on alongside TCOF). *The Chronicles of Fa is my primary story I have worked on so far. So far, I have completed five chapters, and it is not close to being done. However, once it is done, I will work more on Knights of the Malatic and Arise of Darkness. *Knights of the Malatic was my original project after Mask of Power, before I decided to switch gears and make a sequel to Mask of Power instead. That became "The Chronicles of Fa." This will probably be more focused on after TCOF is done being written. *Arise of Darkness is Makuta Tagah's Auto-Biography. It has been my secondary focus for my stories. It will also be my longest story to date on Custom Bionicle, being in parts with chapters in them. This happens to be the story I am going to intermingle with the BIONICLE universe the most. So that is all what has been going on for my current stories. Now for the next segment: Upcoming stories! As I have told you guys, I already plan on making a Halloween story (this early? Yes, I know it's pretty early) centered around mutation. I also plan on several other story ideas in the near future. Here is some: *'Halloween story of 2014' will be centered around the idea of mutation. It also will be in a alternate universe, called the "Splinters Alternate Universe". In here, all Toa have been mutated by a strange creature named the Turantulak. I'll discuss this more later on as the universe unfolds. *'More to the Kanohi Karhi storyline. '''Since this is my primary storyline and focus, it would make sense if I continued on it. After my current stories are done, the Splinters Universe will get one story and then I'll work on another story for Fa and his many adventures. **The next title is still in the works, but one idea for a title would be ''Time and Time Again. This story will involve my main Antagonist (which has not been revealed yet as of the writing of this blog) who is coming back for reasons that still are unknown to you readers. *'A possible Toa Nuva story'. This has been in my head for a while. I may replace Splinters Alternate Universe idea with this one, but still call it "Splinters Alternate Universe". This alternative revolves around the Toa Nuva being the last Toa to ever exist. It is still in concept, but the MOCs have been made! The Makuta Show The Makuta Show is on a delay a bit, because I need a camera and set. I have all the characters built, however, and I plan on releasing it sometime this spring or the summer. (Summer is crammed with BIONICLE stuff!) The first script has been written, and the next few episodes will probably be better than the rest. Farewell That is about as much as I have for today. Those are my plans, and I hope you guys are anticipated! The last thing I want to do is make this poll. Please vote! What should I do for Splinters Alternate Universe? A Mutation Story-line. The Toa Nuva being the last Toa ever. Any questions? Ask in the comment section! Anyways, that's all for now guys! I wish all of you the speed of Pohatu! Category:Blog posts